Understand My Pain
by xerxes.madhattersama
Summary: Kuroko menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar deri semua orang, temasuk Akashi. Rahasia ini akan mengejutkan semuanya, dan mengapa Kuroko menyimpan rahasianya itu? Apa yang akan terjadi saat rahasia itu malah menyakiti dirinya dan orang yang ia cintai? AkaKuro, OOC, First Story, Shounen ai, AU


**Kuroko no Basket**

**Understand My Pain**

**Rated:T**

**Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Shounen ai, OOC, AU**

* * *

"Sekarang sudah ronde ke-tiga Namun Rakuzan masih memimpin! Skor masih 121-153! Apakah Rakuzan akan menjadi juara lagi?! Atau Seirin akan merebut kemenangan dari mereka?!" sahut presenter itu dengan semangat.

Sekarang sudah merupakan ronde ketiga di Winter Cup. Tapi, kelihatannya poin Seirin tidak pernah mengejar Rakuzan, sejak Kuroko diletakkan di bench. Aida menggigit jarinya, gugup saat melihat pemain Seirin sudah keringatan dan mengejar napas seperti itu. Meski ada Kagami dan Teppei, yang lain hanya bisa membantu mereka dengan 'mark' pemain lain. Akashi Seijurou benar-benar menyusun strategi yang sulit dipatahkan. Ia melirik pada Kuroko yang sedang me-lap keringatnya. Ia benar-benar kehabisan pilihan.

'PRIIIIIIIIIIT' bunyi peluit itu menandakan ronde selesai. Kedua tim menyingkir dari lapangan dan pergi ke bench tim-nya. Hyuuga sudah hampir tidak bertenaga. Teppei merasa kalau kakinya akan remuk. Izuki sudah berkeringat deras. Mitobe sudah terengah-engah, mencari napasnya. Kagami merasakan semua yang dirasakan team-mate nya.

"Maaf Kuroko, kita tidak bisa mengejar mereka," sesalnya pada Kuroko.

"Daijobu, Kagami-kun. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendampingimu," ucap Kuroko menatap mata Kagami.

"EEH?! Kau tidak akan bermain di ronde terakhir kan?!" sahutnya.

"Aku akan bermain melawan Akashi, Kagami-kun. Aku akan melakukannya," ujar Kuroko dengan serius.

"Kuroko,...,"

* * *

.

.

.

.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

"berisik! Kise,"

" Jangan teriak, nanodayo"

"Munch, munch,"

"Demo, Kurokocchi akan melawan Akashicchi! Aku hampir tidak mau melihat-ssu!" seru si rambut pirang, a.k.a Kise.

"Percayalah sedikit pada Tetsu. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang sengit," kata Aomine, tanpa menatap Kise.

"Aquarius dan Sagitarius akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik, nanodayo," ujar Midorima, membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin benar-benar melakukan hal yang menarik," Kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah Maibou di tangannya.

"Aku tetap khawatir-ssu!"

"Tenang saja, bodoh. Tetsu akan baik-baik saja," kata Aomine meyakinkan.

* * *

_'Kurokocchi,...'_

* * *

Kuroko sedang berbicara dengan Aida, meminta izin untuk mengikuti ronde terakhir. Aida tampak kaget, tetapi mengizinkan. Kuroko membungkuk 90 derajat, tanda terima kasih. Lalu, ia segera menyiapkan dirinya dengan strecthing. Ia memasang kembali hand-bandnya, dan menarik napas.

"Kenapa kau berusaha begitu keras untuk melawanku, Tetsuya?" ujar Akashi, mendekati Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun,"

"Kau tahu kalau kau tak akan menang. Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?" tanyanya merendahkan.

"Ini belum berakhir Sei, Aku belum menunjukan semuanya," Kata Kuroko menatap Akashi.

Akashi kaget, mendengar Kuroko memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Ia berbalik dan melangkah, meninggalkan Seirin. Kagami terlihat bingung mendengar Kuroko berkata seperti itu. Ia berppikir, apa yang Kuroko sembunyikan selama ini?!

* * *

"Ronde terakhir akan dimulai! Bola Seirin!" sahut wasit itu memberikan bola pada Kagami.

Kagami memberikan bolanya pada Kuroko. Ia merasa Kuroko akan melakukan cyclone pass. Tampaknya, Akashi juga berpikir seperti itu. Kagami menjauhi Kuroko, ke dekat ring. Menunggu bola dilemparkan ke arahnya. Mibuchi menjaganya di sana.

Mereka sedikit bingung, melihat Kuroko menggerakan tangannya ke arah mata kanannya. Ia lalu menyentuhkan jarinya ke matanya, dan mengangkat _contact lens_ biru dari matanya. Di balik benda itu, mata emas terpancar dari mata kanannya. Akashi terpatung, shock. Begitu pula seluruh manusia di dalam stadium itu. Terdiam, tak bersuara.

"Inilah rahasia yang kusimpan bertahun-tahun lamanya, Sei," ujar Kuroko sambil mengambil posisi untuk melakukan cyclone pass.

Kuroko langsung melemparkan bola oranye itu pada Kagami, dan langsung melakukan dunk. Mibuchi masih shock, tidak bisa bergerak. Kalau bisa pun, bola itu tidak dapat ditangkapnya karena kecepatannya yang melebihi biasannya. Skor mereka mulai mengejar Rakuzan, 151-153. Tapi Rakuzan menyerang kembali dengan sengit. Di menit terakhir, skor mereka adalah 210-209 untuk tim Rakuzan. Kuroko dan Akashi saling berhadapan. Keduanya sudah kelelahan karena Akashi sudah memakai emperor eyes terlalu lama, dan Kuroko memakai emperor eyes-nya secara tiba-tiba, sehingga belum terbiasa.

Anggota Kisei yang lainnya terpukau melihat mereka. Siapa yang sangka, kalau Kuroko memiliki emperor eyes seperti Akashi?

"Ini akan menjadi menit untuk kita berdua saja kan, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, kelelahan.

Anggota tim mereka sudah tidak ada yang bisa bergerak, menyisakkan hanya mereka.

"Menit terakhir untuk kemenangan, Sei," ucap Kuroko, men-dribble bola.

Kuroko memang biasanya payah dalam one-on-one. Tapi, berkat emperor eyes-nya, ia dapat bergerak dengan lebih baik dari biasanya. Ia segera membawa bola itu ke ring yang berada di depannya. Akashi menjaga Kuroko, menahannya agar tidak bisa lewat. Kuroko melakukan tip-pass, yang dimainkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Setelah melakukan pass, ia menangkap bola itu lagi dan berlarii, meninggalkan Akashi. Akashi mengejarnya, dan sekali lagi menjaganya,

Kuroko mempersiapkan 'Phantom Shoot'

...3

Ia melempar bolanya

...2

Bola menyentuh gawang, penonton menahan napas

...1

...masuk.

...0

* * *

Stadium langsung bergemuruh dengan teriakan. Aida sudah menangis bahagia di bench. Seirin langsung bersorak gembira dan saling merangkul. Kiseki no Sedai turun ke lapangan. Rakuzan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"kelihatannya, kali ini kau menang Tetsuya," senyum Akashi, mengambil napasnya.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku meyimpan rahasia darimu,...," bisik Kuroko menatap lantai. Tidak terasa, kakinya melemah, dan ia jatuh ke pelukkan Akashi.

Akashi membelalakan matanya, kaget melihat Kuroko pingsan di tangannya. Anggota Kisei shock dan menambah kecepatan lari mereka. Seirin dan Rakuzan menahan napas, tak bisa bergerak.

"TETSU!"

"KUROKOCCHI!

"KUROKO!"

"...!"

"TETSUYA!"

Mereka langsung mengerumun di sana. Wasit langsung berteriak memanggil dokter. Akashi mendekap Kuroko, cemas. Midorima langsung mengecek nadi, dan suhu badan Kuroko. Setelah beberapa menit, ia menghela napas lega.

"Tenang saja, nanodayo. Dia hanya tertidur,"

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat mereka semua meluncur di tempat.

"TETSU! KAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN!" teriak Aomine entah pada siapa. Kuroko kan, masih tertidur.

"Kurokocchi, *snif* membuatku khawatir-ssu! *sobbing*"

"Kuro-chin benar-benar pintar membuat orang cemas,"

"_MATTAKU_! Apa yang dia pikirkan sih?!" sahut Kagami mengacak rambutnya. Yang lain tidak bisa teriak sepertinya, karena sudah K.O dengan pertandingan tadi.

"Ia,... hanya tidur?" tanya Akashi, membuat mereka frozen. Mereka takut kalau Akashi marah gara-gara mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu saja.

"Be-betul,... hanya tidur,...," ucap Midorima, gagap.

Mereka menunggu suara gunting dan aura pembunuhan,... tapi tidak pernah datang. Tidaka ada gunting, darah dan korban jiwa(?).

"Kurasa,...aku juga memerlukannya...," ucapnya, sambil ikut jatuh bersama Kuroko ke lantai.

Mereka benar-benar _speechless_. Apakah, 'The Demon Captain' baru saja pingsan di hadapan mereka? Mereka benar-benar ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

"Mereka berdua _benar-benar_ tertidur. Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Midorima pada Seirin dan Rakuzan.

"Sepertinya, lebih baik kita menginap di hotel. Kita tidak tahu letak rumah Kuroko," ujar Aida memutuskan.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga. Sepertinya, kapten tidak mau melepaskan tangan Kuroko," kata Mibuchi sambil menatap kedua tangan yang saling mengait itu.

"Ya, sudah. Kami juga ikut. Kuroko berhutang penjelasan dengan kami," kata Aomine melirik Kuroko.

"APA?! Kalian juga akan menginap bersama kami?! Tolong katakan kalau ini mimpi buruk," ucap Kagami horor.

"EEH?! Memangnya bersama kami itu mimpi buruk? Harusnya kau kagum Baka-gami!" sahut Aomine, merendahkan

"Apa kau bilang?! Aho-mine!" sahut Kagami tidak mau kalah.

"Lebih baik, kita tinggalkan mereka berdua...," kata Teppei yang mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

* * *

Karena sulit untuk membawa Kuroko dan Akashi secara terpisah, terpaksa mereka harus satu mobil bus. Awalnya, mereka ingin memakai taksi, ternyata malah makin sulit (bohong. Sebenarnya karena mahal). Mereka berdua dibawa Murasakibara sekaligus, hingga sampai di bus tersebut. Mereka sudah me-reserve hotel, dengan bantuan dari ayah Aida. Mereka segera check-in dan membagi kamar. Murasakibara menggendong Akashi dan Kuroko lagi hingga kamar mereka. Alasan dia mau melakukannya? Maibou persediaan 1 bulan (untuk orang biasa).

Mereka segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Mereka sudah lelah dengan apa yang terjadi malam itu. mereka melupakan apa yang terjadi sementara, dan pergi menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oyasuminasai_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya,... selesai juga.

benar-benar oyasuminasai, sekarang sudah jam 00.48 WIB.

Please, no flame.

first timers.

RnR~


End file.
